At present, a fixed-spectrum allocation policy is used for spectrum management in most countries. A government department manages and allocates spectrums to regular authorized users, and operators acquire usage rights for a segment of spectrum by means of purchasing. Strictly limited and protected spectrums are referred to as licensed (licensed) spectrums. However, bandwidths of the licensed spectrums are extremely limited, and as users have an increasing demand on mobile broadband services, licensed spectrum resources can no longer meet this demand. However, a large quantity of unlicensed (unlicensed) spectrum resources have not been used effectively. Therefore, to use the unlicensed spectrum resources effectively to meet more demands on the mobile broadband services, applying an Long-term Evolution (LTE) device to an unlicensed spectrum has become a development trend of spectrum resource utilization by the operators. One feasible solution to unlicensed spectrum resource utilization is that an unlicensed spectrum is configured for LTE user equipment by an LTE base station device and used as an secondary cell (Scell) of the LTE user equipment, so that the LTE base station can perform data communication with the LTE user equipment by using the unlicensed spectrum.
However, when the LTE base station device directly configures an unlicensed spectrum resource for the user equipment, a case may occur in which the user equipment cannot use a spectrum resource allocated to the user equipment.